He Was Meant For Me
by PunksXeChick
Summary: A Jeff Hardy One-Shot for Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester.  Schyler won a ticket to the arena and she was thrilled on meeting her favorite superstar in the whole world, Jeff Hardy.


**Hello my gorgeous readers. This is a Jeff Hardy one shot for a friend Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester who requested it. I hope you'll like it.**

**I don't own anybody and Mrs. Marie owns her OC Schyler Craig.**

**Jeff Hardy is owned by TNA Wrestling and CM Punk is owned by the WWE.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Schyler Craig]<strong>

"Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" I yelled at the top of my lungs! I can't believed it, I just went to checked my mail box and realized I have won tickets to Friday Night Smackdown! Mum came running into the porch upon hearing the commotion.

"What is it young lady? Don't you know that I'm cooking?" Mum added angrily.

"Ooops I'm sorry dear mom, its just that I won tickets to Friday Night Smackdown, its for these week mum, in approximately 2 days! Not only that I won a backstage pass to meet my favourite superstar, this will be my chance to meet my one and only idol, the charismatic Jeff Hardy!" I yelled out excitedly.

As I said that, mum calmed down and asked, "Really Schyler? That's the best gift you could ever get! How did you win those tickets anyway?"

"Oh its an online thing mum, they asked the fans to dressed up as their favourite superstar and so I dressed up as Jeff Hardy and post the video to WWE, and voilà they picked me as the winner. Its 2 tickets mum, I hope you can come too." I told her.

She paused for a moment before she finally said yes. I was thrilled for the fact that she's willing to accompany me to the Arena. I just hoped that Friday came fast cause I can't wait to meet him...

Jeff Hardy is the only superstar that I've loved for years, I have all his videos, his promos, his merchandise, basically everything that's related to him, I'll be sure to have a great time these friday night...

* * *

><p><strong>-Friday Night Smackdown-<strong>

Finally Friday is here, I got ready and dressed up in Jeff Hardy's Immune to Fear shirt with jeans and my hair was dyed red, courtesy of my mum doing it for me. 15 mins later we are both ready and mum lead me to her red honda civic. Once I've buckled up, she said, "So are you ready now, Schyler?" "Yes I am mom, more than ever...!" I added excitedly.

She drove us to the Arena and once we reached there, we were surprised that it was packed to the max. I showed them my tickets and they let me in. Mum was quite excited too, since its our first time going to a wrestling arena. We got seated on the first row and we can't wait for RAW to start.

There were a lot of great matches that night but the one match that I'm anticipating the most is the Jeff Hardy vs CM Punk match.

A while later, Jeff's No More Words theme finally played and I waited with bated breath as he came out strutting and acknowledging the fans. I totally marked out and I was yelling at the top of my lungs when he slapped a few hands including mine...

I was so over the moon that even mum had a hard time trying to calm me down. Then next is the Straight-Edge Superstar CM Punk, he came out with a microphone in hand and he started ranting on Jeff Hardy's non straight-edge ways! I was seriously pissed off and the whole arena including me started booing him, even mum didn't liked him.

Punk finally got up to the ring and the match started. It was fast-paced and electrifying when Jeff finally mounted the top turnbuckle for the Swanton bomb, he executes it perfectly and went for a pin. He won and the whole arena including us gave him a thunderous crowd pop.

Smackdown ended and the time has finally come for me to meet Jeff backstage.

"Schyler these meet and greet with Jeff Hardy, do make the most of it." Mum told me,

"Of course mum, these is the day, I've been waiting for all my life." I exclaimed happily.

5 minutes later, one of the WWE Staff came up to me to let me know that Jeff is ready to meet me. I was a nervous wreck since these was the first time that I got to meet him.

Mum waited outside as one of the stage-hand led me into these special room where Jeff is. The charismatic enigma was seated on the couch and he beamed once he saw me.

"Hey you're the girl that's on the front row right?" he asked, I nod my head and gave him my best smile. I was thrilled that he remembered me.

"Yes it was me, nice to meet you, I'm Schyler." I introduced myself and shook his hand.

He then asked me to sit next to to him and I got butterflies in my stomach when he complimented my hair.

We started engaging in a huge conversation and I told him that I'm such a huge fan of him and his brother. How I've followed his career since he debuts. After about half an hour later, we started taking pictures and he gave me his autographed shirt and wristbands.

I was flying high when he asked me out to the Pizzeria that's situated next to the Arena. I was stumped for a moment but I finally said "yes".

He told me to wait for him while he got a change of clothes. I agreed and I walked out of the room blushing like never before.

Mum saw me and came over, "So how was it, Schyler?" she asked. I grinned from ear to ear. "Mum it was awesome, Jeff is super nice and he invited me to the Pizzeria that's next to these building.

"That's great, just don't be back late, alright." Mum reminded me before she left.

A couple of minutes later, Jeff came out in his Jeff Hardy shirt and jeans. He's looking very dashing. "You ready to go?"he asked me. I nodded and we walked to the exit.

As we were walking, we happened to bumped into CM Punk. He looked at the both of us and smirking, he called me an enabler for associating myself with Jeff! Man was I pissed off!

"Excuse me Punk, so what if I'm an enabler and SO WHAT if Jeff is not straight-edge like you! He will always be more awesome than you'll ever be! Not everybody leads a straight-edge lifestyle like you, SO GET OVER IT!" I spat. Punk was speechless as soon as I finished. He glared at me for a while and stormed off in the other direction.

The Pizzeria was just a short walking distance from the Arena. Once we reached the pizza place, a few people recognized Jeff and came over to him for autographs and pictures. He signs and talked to them for a while before we finally sat down on one of the booths. I ordered a Hawaiian pizza while he ordered the chicken supreme ones.

As we waited for our pizza to arrived, Jeff thanked me for standing up for him. "Thank you so much Schyler, no girl has ever stood up for me in that way. I really appreciate what you've said to Punk back there." he added as he gave me the most sweetest smile that could literally melt my heart.

"No problem, I just hate bullies." I gave him my best smile.

"So did you have a boyfriend?" he asked me.

"Nah, I don't." I replied between mouthfuls.

"How about you?" Now its my turn to asked him.

"We just broke up and went on our own different ways, she wanted to be a fashion designer in Germany and she wanted me to go with her, but I can't cause my career is just taking over and I love wrestling for the WWE, and so we split up." he added softly and I felt bad for him.

"But I'm okay now, its been 4 months since she left for Germany but the both of us still remained good friends." he smiled.

"Awww that's nice to hear, Jeff." I was relieved that they remained friends cause all I want is for Jeff to remained happy...

Our pizzas soon came and we ate and chatted till it was late. He sents me back home and mum was delighted to see him up close...

Its been 3 months since that memorable day that I've met him. We soon started dating and I eventually became his girlfriend...

* * *

><p><strong>-Friday Night Smackdown-<strong>

**[Schyler POV]**

Tonight was like any other Smackdown night. I was in Jeff's locker room and he was scheduled to fight John Morrison. I watched the match in his room and I jumped for joy when he was victorious again.

Moments later after the match, he came back into his locker room to meet me. He pulled me closer to him and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Schyler you do know that I love you, right, so it'll be my honor if you'll be my fiancee." As he said that he whipped out a jewellery box from his pocket and gave it to me. I opened the box and saw the most beautiful engagement ring. I was so overwhelmed with emotion that I cried tears of happiness.

"I would love to Jeff, it's my honor and I love you with all my heart." I wrapped my arms around his neck and I crashed my lips against his...

I always knew that I will somehow end up with Jeff, I just had that gut feeling that he was meant for me...

* * *

><p><strong>-THE END-<strong>

**Please R & R, and I hope you'll like it Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester.**


End file.
